LUCEROS
by Sol Naciente
Summary: Diganme que pasaría si shaka el siempre recto e imperturbable shaka cedería a algo que le traería consecuencias dolorosas pero no lo aria por voluntad propio ay que aclarar pásense a leerlo


**HELLO GENTE HERMOSA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE ONE-SHOT TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE HACIÉNDOLO**

 **MIREN QUE ME DIVERTÍ**

.

.

.

 **LUCEROS**

.

¡Oh! ¡Vendita Athena! Shaka no podía estar en una peor situación no cuando al fin decidía hacer "eso" (por insistencia, no por voluntad propia) no imagino que aquello le fuera a ocurrir a pesar de que lo hacía a menudo aunque sus compañeros de armas creyeran lo contrario era humano después de todo, jamás pensó que aquello le fuera a ocurrir, pero ¡claro ya lo sabía! jamás debió hacerlo pero la tentación fue mucha

Aun cuando las palabras no lograban convérselo en un principio su postura era inamovible sin importar las dulces palabras o incluso las palabrotas que el otro usaba no fue tentado jamás, el tenia pleno control sobre sí mismo, pero (si el maldito pero) la insistencia del otro fue tanta, que lo hiso para que dejara de joderlo así de simple

Aun cuando el mismo le dijo que "hacerlo" iba en contra de sus propias reglas a lo cual solo recibió una risa aterciopelada del otro santo, eso y una brisa que acaricio sus cabellos juntando y llevando con si el aroma a te de jazmín que ambos disfrutaban

Todo bien. Bueno hasta ese momento

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando el otro no solo se contento con incitarlo con el poder de las palabras y Shaka debía recocerlo ese hombre podría ser nombrado como "el de la lengua de plata" su fluidez y destreza del habla era admirable y Shaka sino fuera un santo serio y que no podría importarle menos el otro frente suyo le diría que se había equivocado de trabajo , aunque siendo él como era no lo hizo

Tomo otro sorbo de su te de jazmín que disfrutaba en la tranquilidad de su cocina cuando "ese" entro a su templo con la supuesta entrega de unos documentos del patriarca haciendo un par de preguntas un tanto incomodas y que no tenían nada que ver con su encargo pero no conforme a eso es auto invito (pueden creerlo, la educación de estos días) se auto invito a una taza de té, siendo el tan educado como era no se lo negó o le dijo algo, tan solo un **"azúcar o miel"** a su invitado con el enojo contenido en su voz

Que si el otro se dio por enterado o no, no demostró reacción alguna solo una mirada penetrante que sintió con sus sentidos y un suspiro del otro santo

El cual solo le dijo **"azúcar por favor"** y entonces comenzó su suplicio

Primero fueron las palabras insinuantes

Luego las más dulces palabras invitándolo a que lo hiciera, cuando su invitado vio que eso no convencería al rubio fueron las burlas que solo logro sacar una sonrisa burlona de Shaka era obvio que esas tácticas no darían resultado, cuando esa sonrisa fue el incentivo a una invitación más agresiva el rubio solo frunció sus facciones con disgusto en ellas que lo hacía verse como un ángel disgustado tallado en la más fino mármol

Pero cuando el otro comenzó con roces fugases que apenas podían ser percibidos en su piel y que con única respuesta buscaban a que el "lo hiciera" pero solo volvió a poner la distancia, distancia que el otro había acortado, para disgusto del rubio así se les fue el tiempo, minutos interminables, minutos que no regresarían y que murieron sin ser utilizados sabiamente

Pero cuando "el" intento forzarlo mejor con terminar con eso, si ese imbécil había ganado después de todo solo sería un momento, cedería solo por esta vez a la incitación de su compañero de armas y luego de "hacerlo" aria algo de provecho, estaba decidió lo aria y luego amablemente le diría que se largara de donde madres había salido y lo dejara meditar en paz, entonces lo hizo y se lamento mil veces por haber cedido ante él, por haber sido débil

Y como no ceder si el otro tan emocionado por decirlo así para que virgo le mostraba lo que para muchos era un tesoro y para ego del rubio cabe aclarar, tesoro muy envidiado entre sus compañeros y otro santos de menor rango pero el cómo era al mas cercano a Dios no podía ceder a emociones tan vánales

Entonces lo hiso y se lamento mil veces por hacerlo

Lo vio en cámara lenta el inicio de sus movimientos, sus músculos contrayéndose y otros relajándose lo vio venir y fue más rápido que sus reflejos era de considerable tamaño se anticipo pero no pudo hacer nada y aunque se preparo para lo que venía aun así dolió

Cuando eso entro en lo más sensible y tierno de su cuerpo experimento dolor y ardor de inmediato y muy fuerte, él era un guerrero entrenado pero no tenia defensas para "eso" pese a las defensas naturales de su cuerpo pero aun así le dolió un infierno

Profirió otro grito de frustración cuando el mismo se quiso dar alivio y solo aumento el dolor y el escozor, molesto con el mismo por haber cedido, molesto con el hombre junto a el por haberlo sugerido hacerlo

Y cuando el (el causante de todo) quiso ayudarle con el escozor entre risas divertidas y muy mal disimuladas, tratando de retener sus movimientos el rubio solo aparto las manos gentiles que intentaban darle alivio de un manotazo muy brusco y muy enfurruñado quiso alejarse pero el otro no se lo permitió entre risas ahogadas que no hacían más que irritar aun mas a Shaka que le lanzo un improperio muy poco frecuente de él y que solo logro incrementar las risas de ese idiota que era el culpable de todo y que al ver lo que se le venía se retiraba astutamente más aun sabiendo que el rubio era vengativo por naturaleza, le regresaría todo el dolor que sintió por multiplicado

.

- **Mira Shaka creo que mejor a la próxima mejor no me haces caso** —eso fueron las palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer del templo de Virgo

Miren que Shaka sabía que no debía hacer caso a los intentos de su compañero de orden para abrir los ojos y mostrar esos luceros que tenia por ojos

Más aun cuando lo hizo una despreciable basura entro en su ojo a pesar de que la función de sus pestañas era evitar eso

.

Todos sabemos

Que una basura entre en tu ojo es un dolor infernal…

.


End file.
